Store
The store has all that's needed for the cafe, such as tables, chairs, cupboards, stoves, and the like. Some of these items have a level requirement and others may cost diamonds. This is also where diamonds can be charged to an account or where charged Diamonds can be converted into gold. Tapping on the + symbol by the shown amount of Diamonds or Gold will also bring up the charge or convert page. The very first time diamonds are charged to an account will yield double of that specific amount. For example, charging $50 USD worth of diamonds will yield +3280 Diamonds, but if it's the very first charge on the account, it will instead yield +6560 Diamonds. Any Diamonds bought with real currency will start to raise the VIP Level. Storehouse This is where all the items given as rewards, bought from the store, or not in use is located. Clothes are kept in a separate Storehouse, which is accessed by tapping on an employee from the Employee Details button, tapping on clothing, then tapping on Storage, which will reveal all the clothing collected thus far. For the store's Storehouse there are two tabs: Tools and Employee Fragments. Tools Where the amount of collected energy drinks, summon scrolls, gift packs, XP tomes, and Lucky Cats are located. Employee Fragments One of the ways to obtain employees is through Employee Fragments. In this Storehouse, the collected puzzle pieces of different, unique employees are stored here and can be exchanged for a 3★, 4★, '''or '''5★ character using 30, 75, or 150 fragments respectively. This is also where Puzzle Luckycats are used as they are counted toward the overall puzzle count for all employees. Mystery Shop A way to obtain some of the more uncommon items in the game, such as special outfits, recipes, and more rare luckycats, is the Mystery Shop, run by Lala Deviluke. The Mystery Merchant comes to the cafe at random times and walks around outside of the shop, bringing a different assortment of goods every time she arrives. Lala's shop will only be open for 10 minutes '''before she leaves. The total amount of items shown is 6 and they can be refreshed by either paying 20 Diamonds or using a Magician Luckycat. Every outfit bought from the Mystery Shop has its Affection requirement for employees stripped, which allows it to be worn by any employee. If a player has reached VIP 15, the player receives a 20% discount on all items in Lala's store. ''Note': Though not officially confirmed, it is observed that the Mystery Merchant appears at a player's cafe in roughly 4 hour intervals every day. Marisa's Magic Store Another shop available to players is Marisa's Magic Store. The store has multiple items that can be used to develop employees or the cafe. Similar to the Mystery Shop, Marisa offers 6 items in her shop with the difference that her item roster resets daily and cannot be refreshed manually. Every day has a different amount for each of the items in her shop, and one item which changes daily is either the version of Luckycat that she sells, or other rare goods that are rotated out in place of the Luckycat. The items that always remain in her shop, though in different quantities, are as follows: *'Star-Up Card' - Cards used to upgrade the star rating of an employee. The higher the star, the more cards needed in order to upgrade to the next star level. The maximum needed is 20 cards for the transition of '''4★ > 5★'. Price : 100 Diamonds per card.'' *'Quality-Up Card' - Cards used to upgrade the quality of an employee. Similar to the Star-Up Card, more cards are needed when transitioning to the next level of quality. The maximum needed is 25 cards for the transition of '''purple > gold'. Price : 100 per card.'' *'Image Card' - Changes a normal image employee into a rare image. Unlike the Star-Up and Quality-Up cards, 20 cards are always needed to change an employee into a rare image employee. Price : 500 Diamonds per card. Aside from the upgrade cards, she also offers the 5 Star Pack, which give the player an instant 5★ employee. One 5 Star Pack costs 1000 Diamonds. The last item offered is a Rare Image 5 Star Pack, which costs 5000 Diamonds.